Legacy : Remastered
by OMGitsREN
Summary: The days after End of Demons. When Mankind will lead the way. Eos words will prevail and Noctis with his friends face the world crisis.
1. chapter 1

**CORONATION AND UNITY**

'Greetings, fellow lucians and people of Niflheim. Hope you all are ready for the evening to begin. I'm Ren and will be your host for this magnificent celebration and keep you updated with the event. The day of Coronation and a Peace treaty we have been long awaiting for has arrived. Today on Eos, everyone from friends to foes will witness the unity of two rivalled Nation.'

Here in the Capital city Insomnia, what wait now was the arrival of Royals from Niflheim Empire. Many of Royal families, Warlords, Political leaders were to be attending the occasion and the lack of security was far from thinking.

People chanted and cherished the moment. When they walked the pavement in awe, various activity they did to make it memorable. Riding chocobo in the Parks, families gathering around and children playing together. Reporters from several media talking to the random citizen.

Busy streets with gathering of foreigners from the other nations. Mostly Royal families acquaintance to Late King Regis.

Compared to the nobles, Warlords arrived in their grand airships hovering above the citadel landing pad.

Such appearance from the warlords of Empire was breathtaking.

The decoration, singing and summoning of Priest and Bishops.

Glaives staying on guard with Magitek Protocols. Sky occupied by large fleets. The whole scenario was nothing like ever seen before.

Skyscrapers coated with banners of Lucis symbol radiating it's magnificent black color and tainted with the logo of its long lived Nation. The sounds resonating throughout the streets and gathering of crowds here and there enjoying and making the evening more lively.

In Citadel Royals were greeted by servants and walked into the majestic halls where other guest gathered.

Served with variety of drinks and refreshments all in order to relieve the guest from exhaustion more over to present them active in presence of the His Highness.

Nobles who took time from their busy schedule to pay respect to his Highness for all he could do for his people even after facing all those threat which once loomed over the lands was covered with new hope and a chance to befriend with the neighbour country.

Everyone were waiting for the Messiah, their new King 'Noctis Lucis Caelum. '

Who waited in silence for the arrival of emperor of the Niflheim himself with his companion and lord of the council.

'Noctis!, you alright?' A concerned Prompto asked out of curiosity Noctis hinted through undeniable emotion his Stoic face denied to express.

'Never been so!' Sighing and gazing at the streets and building all around. The sounds that filled up the capital with enthusiasm was a comforting and pleasing music to Noctis heart.

'This is beautiful Prompto. I never thought we did get to see the Kingdom like this before.'

'You right Noct. But you need to cheer up than cry from joy. People need their King to be strong just like your father who ruled over them. I believe you will do great as a King. Me, Gladio and Iggy are all here for you.'

'Thanks Prompto. For everything. I appreciate it.'

'Aww Man, don't sugar coat me lot. Does not suit your personality well.'

The small chuckle Noctis and Prompto shared had meant lot over the last couple of years where they were occupied with restoration of the capital city, Insomnia.

Gladiolus being busy with conquering back the territory of Lucis with his squadron of Glaive and Crownsguard being assigned for special task.

Some were appointed by Ignis Scientia, securing the souvenir of Coronation to the very of its end, Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Whereas, Niflheim elected their new King to be looked upon. Decided and voted by the majority of its own council.

The later days were hectic due to minor rebel that formed to oppose the thoughts of a Lucian being the one to be crowned as King though their rebel soon died due to the efforts this new king proved to show and result in advantage by proposing an offer to Lucis.

But despite many Nation had not forgiven all the evils and despair Niflheim brought. They had to keep their head low to avoid war once Niflheim n Lucis would unite.

With each minute that passed by the beauty that lied on sight of Noctis never waved or disturbed any moment till one of the dispatched security of the crownsguard came by to inform Noctis for the arrival of Niflheim Emperor.

Noctis along with Prompto walking by side were all the way led to front of entrance.

'This is what every Caelum had cherished for long they lived. The joy of unwanted struggle, need for a King to lead them where no threat arise.' Noctis whispered under his breath which died midway in the hallway with their Footstep noise.

Soon at the arrival of Noctis, Gladiolus joined the duo with a decent smile he showed to ensure that everything was checked twice and it was safe.

They stood in silence till the tall man decided to stir a little conversation.

'It's been too long we have not met in person with him. He probably must have missed us.'

Noctis nodded at agreement. It was true all along that Ignis opted in voluntarily to solve the matter and conflict arose within Niflheim and being the advisor of Lucis King.

It was a strategic decision everyway in Military as well as economic aspects.

Once the Ship arrived and slowed down above the landing zone.

Once the Emperor walked out of his ship, followed by Niflheim council... Noctis walked toward them to greet warmly.

'It has been so long Ignis. I hope your flight was a pleasing one!'

'Sure they did your Highness.' The Emperor of the Niflheim 'Ignis Scientia' bowed before Noctis yet he held a smile to meet his long companions after a long wait.

'You always don't forget your manners. Gosh you still are what we last saw of you Iggy. It's good to see ya back.'

Prompto and Gladiolus shared their part of happy moments to greet Ignis and gestured the Council with a half bow.

'Yes, it is good to be back. Well lets proceed shall we? The ceremony needs to begin with.'

The group chuckled but Ignis sighed at the child like behaviour and began to continue on.

'Thats the sole purpose of our gathering today. Our talks can wait a little longer than the majority of Nobles.'

'OK. Let us go in then.' Noctis stated and with his three companion walked into his chambers where he would likely be prepared for coronation and he knew Ignis would like him be looking his best in a fine Royal wearings.

After trying 15-20 suits, Ignis finally approved for Noctis choice which was likely black and was best suited for Coronation. 'You are ready and now you are one step closer to claim the throne.'

'Noct, You make us proud today and we will be by your side when people will hail you as king. It's a whole new experience and we are lucky to witness this.'

'Thanks Gladio. But there is one thing I won't ever tolerate.'

'huh?'

'You guys have to wear one dress too. It's not fair I suffer all along.'

'If you say so. Come on Prompt you too will join in won't ya!' Gladiolus patted on the blond shoulder so hard he lost his balance for mere second before sighing in approval.

'OK.'

The party enjoyed their little time till Gladiolus had his sized suit prepared, literally ripping those that failed to fit. Sarcasm apart, Prompto took the moment captured in his DSLR out of nowhere.

They shared the same black wear attire perfectly settled down and gleaming the royalty they had behold . They marched towards the Majestic hall in unison.

 **Throne Room, Citadel -Insomnia**

'May I represent you Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Niflheim Lord Ignis Scientia.'

On the call of the Jester. Warlords, Council, Priest and Bishop focused their vision to the grand door. Noctis walked his way to the throne accompanied by Ignis by his side and Prompto with Gladiolus walking behind them to provide certain unwanted assistance.

Each Royal family related to caelum stood aside the way and praising the Lords walk on the onyx floor.

Noblemans and their ladies all bowed at a time to the Prince and his company. Princess trying their best method to gain his majesty attention but the main goal of most Noble with their daughter were to seduce the young lord into trap for all heritage he was bestowed with.

Though none were allowed to meet the Prince yet.

Noctis took a deep breath before ascending over the steps leading to his throne. The council were applauding their best and people who remained out of Citadel and various cities, country, nations were watching in awe. The whole ceremony had a glimpse of a fairy tale come true.

'Noctis, It is time you claim what was yours since birth. Your father would have been proud to have you take over his place.'

The words Ignis spoke made Noctis lost but wake in a sense. He had a Nation to Rule and his father would want him to be wise. And each step Noctis took the more he came into realization. He was no more a prince but a King.

Starring at the throne he recalled all those words he last spoke before summoning the ring of Lucii.

'I'm home now... I walk tall...'

'Oh it took me a while, but I'm ready now.'

'I love you all. Luna, guys... , dad!'

With one final step to hold the silence took place and no sound echoed after the Bishop stated the beginning of coronation.

The sudden speech came out of Bishop waked the Prince from his thought of train. Gathering every person attention and asking the Prince to face all the people who stayed in silence. All eyes darted at the prince.

'Lord Caelum. Will you vow these words and carry your family name till the last breath and new heir to this throne? '

'I do! '

'Are you willing to proceed and claim the throne of the Lucii and it's noble ring carried by yours n only yours ancestor? '

'I do! '

'And with the final statement will you make a very own amendment to the people? '

Not once Noctis thought was need to question for what he was about to say. At last Noctis nodded in confirmation and raised his voice to be audible enough.

'I Noctis Lucis Caelum. Hereby accept the right to ascend the throne of Lucis and carry Ring of Lucii. Hence bring harmony and prospect in our nation.'

Confirming the last of Noctis. The Bishop chanted holy words and deemed for the blessing of Eos for the bright future of Prince Noctis.

With the short amendment the surge that flowed among the people was clearly responded with the highest of praising and applause.

'All hail the King! Long live the King!'

Chanting and blessing his Highness. The now so called King Noctis Lucis Caelum. With a crown on top of Noctis and Ring of Lucii placed in his ring finger.

'That is not all people of Lucis and Niflheim. Now it is time to begin another ceremony of peace and signing the treaty between the King and Emperor.

'I would be please if Lord Ignis join us on this very platform and announce it to the whole Eos.'

On call of his presence, Ignis walked tall towards the King and stood beside him. They were at the final end to conquer what was needed.

'IIgnis Scientia. Pledge my words and devotion to people of Niflheim as their Future King and bring peace with Kingdom of Lucis as ally.'

The dawn of the new world once lost in darkness. When demons crawled over land and inevitable war never stopped till Niflheim conquered it all only to lose in the end.

Son of the Dawn. Heir of King Regis, who faced the worst of humanity. Lost his love, the father who had raised him, albeit protected him from the threats.

Noctis Lucis Caelum was now the crowned King and it was the beginning of new era free of Starscourge, the conflicts, pointless wars for the crystal that was now a past.

Eos may have had died but her legacy remained in this world. Noctis was her beloved creation and it was her intention to oppose the goddess of death, Etro.

And according to the prophecy one must avail the secret any moment to fulfil the calling.

Noctis stood chilled with his friends. Meeting the so called royals who blessed and gave their regards. Some tried to perk with the King proposing Noctis to marry their one and only daughter to carry the prestigious name. But the offer was shrugged one by one with honesty and politeness. This meeting was getting out of hands when people questioned about King Noctis announcement where he would start looking for a bride to become the queen they would need for the future generation of caelum to rule.

Each Warlords of both Nation shared their tales of war and how they want to be assigned to councils.

Nobles conversed with each other and talking the interest of business and political affairs with most known politician who were favored the most.

Some princess were successive in asking Noctis a moment to speak and bluffed how they praised all the heroic efforts he made without anyone help to which he arched his brow in annoyance because it was his friends after all the time he struggled over and over to claim the birth right.

'Noctis can we talk for a brief moment?' Ignis had a look of concern when Noctis finalized to end the conversation he held with some random girl name Stella. Her family carried the name of fleuret from long lived times of Caelum dynasty.

'Pardon me Stella! Maybe next time we could have our conversation continued on better term. It was a honor for you to pay us a visit. Please greet your family our regards.'

'Yes, King Noctis! Take care.' With the final bow Stella actioned, she immediately left the Citadel.

'Noctis, you know of her intention right!'

'If you mean we should be worrying about her than I don't think so. She is a puppet that's all.

'Shouldn't it be the opposite right now. Instead of worrying try to enjoy the party Iggy.' Prompto joined after girls had stopped advancing their approach when Iggy and Noctis talked.

'Thanks for reminder but it's better for me staying on designated task. We have confirmation that in few hours Tenebrae will begin to march the escort via land transport to Accordo.'

The three remained silent and walked their way to outside far from the crowd to the balcony where a little less people had been hanging to observe the beautiful night when the stars shined bright and the moon glowed with full brightness.

'They seem desperate about what we have planned for long...!' The walk to the nearby benches on the side of flowerbeds remained unoccupied and were took under the position of both royalty.

'How fast can we assemble the Izunia?'

'You want to send Izunia? Are you drunk Noctis! It would be a massacre if we send them. You of most knows the previous result!' Prompto protested the will of Noctis after his previous experience which was devastating when Izunia almost blew a whole lots of infrastructure.

'Like I did not notice. And it's my command to you Ignis. Let show them a little of Izunia so they have to force a full strike next time.'

'Give me an hour! and I'll have the escort end up in your chamber for interrogation.'

'Hey, not fair! It's my task. I Prompto Argentum on behalf of Ignis will lead Izunia. You both stay here and losen up.'

Not able to conclude what the King and Emperor should do, they approved to Prompto request.

'OK then Prompto! Ignis will fill the details for you and make sure nothing gets screwed up when you ordered recklessly.'

With that Ignis and Prompto left the Halls and got to the preparation for the covert mission. And this time Noctis would have this opportunity to prove his leadership and capability to lead the Kingdom without petty oppositions.

'Hey Noct, come in! There are some things that we got to take care of.'

Noctis joined Gladiolus and talked with the lords who they deemed worthy of being appointed for the council and interrogating the politician and a couple of cooperation that would be used to have an link to Niflheim business.

'Lords, Nobles and Politicians! In honor of the old Council which passed long ago. You of all have been elected to come on next Friday to fulfil the demands to have absolute control over the Kingdom and activities that our enemy has to execute in the upcoming so called desperate situation. Hereby nominating you as new council.'

The gathered people nodded in agreement and to their amusement were the last to leave the palace after 2 hours of discussion with joy they felt by being part of Council.

'You are doing good right now Noctis!'

'I guess so Gladio. I will make everything normal like before.'

'Or maybe better than that.'

'Yah!!'

 **Damn, Guys I hope you will love the efforts in this fiction. That's all I have to say Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deception And Exception**

'Prompto! make sure no. of casuality are low and if the situation gets dirty, execute without flinching or showing mercy. They're the enemy to the Kings presence and his Nation.'

'Dude, you are scaring me. You have changed alot then what we know of you before. But I assure you with my words, this action will be flawless victory.

'So what is the catch?'

Ignis walked to the wide desk, activating the files that were marked classified. Prompto was ordered the objectives to me memorized.

'Prompto remember, you leave no trace of Izunia's existence and the escort is to be unharmed also in the procedure do not touch her.'

'what do you mean? Is the escort a princess, royal or someone you know personally!'

Prompto asked for the minor details beforehand and was told only what was necessary for him that much to his liking. He prepared for his departure and went for inspection of his assault team in the Niflheim scouting ship.

'Again I'm telling you Prompto...!'

'Yah I get it Ignis. I can handle it just well and set some refreshment. I don't wanna fall asleep when I arrive tired and hungry.'

'Good Luck!'

The ship flew above the horizon undetected from the nearby cities. The ship was sufficient enough in matter of size which could deploy handful of soldiers who remained neutral. This unit was the known Izunia, a mixed up squadron of elite scout from glaives and Magitek troopers. They were the unexpected abomination ever to dominate higher ranked warriors from every Nation.

'Alright boys and girls! We are ready for the drop am I right?'

'Yes Sir!'

'Least expected. Activate your Magitek and input the hard drive. Make sure in the battle none of the hard drive is sniffed or the mission is likely failed. The target is an escort female and superiors have ordered us to stay in limit. No vulgar actions will be tolerated. Restrain her if need or just stun her with the potion.'

Prompto felt the adrenaline flow in his vein rise a little higher and higher when everything was just according to plan. He wanted to make his friends proud.

Cleaning and checking the weapons one member asked Prompto question with due respect.

'Sir, you think this is appropriate to ambush if the enemy we are facing are just bait?'

The sudden question knocked Prompto hard. This mission was not well detailed. Chances were both way 50-50.

'Do not worry! It's like textbook reading. We'll do this the pro way. Just focus on what's assigned to you.'

 **Region of Tenebrae, Borderline.**

The clanking of metal armor marching in feat. The forces of Tenebrae guarded the escort through out the valley till they reach the forest. It was near midnight and nothing amusing caught the soldier attention to engage battle. They were lucky today because of Niflheim less patrol over the lands due to Coronation and Peace treaty event.

Though the situation demanded more strength by the unity of Tenebrae and Accordo to conquer the land of Solheim.

That civilisation was key to victory and destroying the rival existence.

'Vanille. Is there any need before our troops starts marching again?'

'No it's fine. I think I had enough of energy for the journey to continue.'

The upset princess whispered her conversation to hide the burden she carried. She was forcefully be wed with certain prince of Accordo.

She was reminded that the reason was of pure will to unite the Nation from external threats. But they also wanted their revenge against the Niflheim for the sin they committed.

The princess felt the silence become awkward the moment her companion did not say any word.

Everything went still.

'What is -'

'Shhh... Here drink this.'

The transport soon came to halt. Surrounding got tensed and the lone soldier was prepared to battle her enemy to defend the princess who got knocked out due to the remedy in the potion.

Without any further hesitation the soldier opened the doors and what laid around was nothing.

They were all alone until a group of soldiers popped in from nowhere. Prepared to put on a hell of fight, the warrior engaged into battle beating the hell out of bandits.

Not a long battle as expected but the no. of bandits kept on increasing. It was likely a kind of diversion.

And not a second gone by the warrior got stabbed on back. Stunned the warrior with the content of the syringe and felt limp. Her body drifted into slumber with no knowledge of what would happen next to her or the princess. She was scared.

The numbness remained for eternity and the half awaked soldier opened her eyes slow and noticed her current situation.

She was restrained by handcuffs, and no sign of princess could be detected. The idea of changing clothes was perfect to deceive the enemy so they aimed at the soldier instead. Not believing in her defeat without a fight she forced the restrains on her wrist to break but failed. And this caused the indicator on handcuff beep.

'Woke up so fast Princess?' The blond man was a young soldier. The soldier felt vulnerable for the first time if the man would take advantage but he never took the bite. Instead he walked to the next room where the other squad members were.

The blond walked back to the captive and drew a syringe like before and again. Though this one of drug brought sensation of rest to her body.

She was again forced to lay unconscious much to her protest when she almost hit the blond private area and some female soldier entered just in time to take over the task before any unpleasant thing took place.

The last thing she heard was the footsteps retreat and leaving her alone.

'Sir are you alright? That woman did struggle a lot than expected. Normally people don't wake easily through such a heavy dose. She might be one hell of a fighter.'

'I guess. Almost lucky are we for a princess. Good we found her quick before those bandits could be a problem.'

Prompto sighed and took the moment to think the time he almost died when one of the soldier failed to open the parachute in time when they attacked from the sky.

Recalling the recent activity. He slowly stretched his body and let go off the stress, now that every one was safe and sound and they were merely few minutes away from home.

 **Throne Room, Citadel** \- **Insomnia**

'What's the matter Noctis?'

'Oh Ignis! I thought you were asleep. Never mind, what are you doing here?'

'Checking on you. I came to pay a visit but all that I saw was empty rooms.'

The two friends shared the silence for long.

'Something bothering you?'

The King remained silent and his sight fixed on a portrait of Goddess Eos and the Kings who shined their swords and vanishing demons.

'Ignis, I have no idea about the developing nature within me means. Ever since I reborn from crystal. I felt another person connected.'

Ignis went silent. There was this moment when he himself had no answers for Noctis problems. And the least Ignis could do was research.

'You just need some rest. You should probably go to your room your Highness.'

Bowing one last time, Ignis headed back.

'One thing! The escort has arrived your Highness.

On sensing the Emperor presence fade away slow and steady. Noctis remained seated in his throne for a while, thinking about what has been bothering him must be just cause of stress.

Thinking over and over, the result in the end lead to no point. Noctis took his leave, heading to his room where the certain escort was kept according to the protocol or just a way of passing time.

In the midnight, guardsmen were on patrol who bowed when King walked through. And turning in towards the elevator and reached his chambers way.

'Ah!! What the...hell?'

Noctis sighed. A pain in his chest caused him to breathe heavy.

'Aah! Not again... '

Noctis stumbled at the pain that coursed through his entire body when he walked the corridors and suddenly a gust of light liberating from his heart.

He clenched his hand over the chest. Feeling lost in his mind. There was a voice speaking to him to do what was right, even though it was wrong. The King felt his command over body lose and he was literally being used as a puppet.

Reaching his room somehow. He turned the knob to open in and close the door. There laid a woman in his bed resting with her sense knocked out from the drug.

'I can't... breathe..? I need to... make sure.'

'Noctis.'

'Whaa..? who is in here?!'

'My Child Noctis, you need to fulfil yours destiny or all hopes will be abandoned to her Etro'

'But who the hell do you think you are?!'

'I demand you Noctis. Either you kill her or make her yours.'

'What are you proposing her?'

It's all you can do, don't you think she will turn out to be great Queen to your Kingdom.'

'Why? And who you think you are huh, I'm the King of Lucis and do not take commands from other.'

'Even Lunafreya had accepted her fate. So will you.'

'Luna? What of her?'

'Did she not tell you, right now you are talking to your mother, so called Eos?'

The words hit Noctis hard. His eyes grew wide and skin went pale. His mother was no ordinary living being but Eos herself? This did not made point at all, he could hardly believe it. His mother... He did not even knew who his mother and suddenly this voice without source claims to be mother that Noctis never knew of.

'Lost of words son?'

'Stop calling me that. I'm not your son. I'm son of King Regis and...!'

Tears started to form up, making it hard for Noctis to understand all the commotion that lay front of him. All damn fault of the unknown woman who is bluffing about her being Noctis mother even after stating she is Eos and not visible to anyone cause she no longer exist but only in Noctis memories.

'Why did you come back even if you are my mom? You have no business with me here. You never did show up before but now?'

Noctis asked in vein. His eyes starting to glow red with frustration. This was the hideous nature no one knew of since Noctis revival.

'You freed me from my prison son. You of all have been found worthy to become my legacy and the prize lay in front of you. Claim her and you will be blessed with Etro strength even if she disregards you of being worthy.'

Noctis trembled from the thoughts and did his all best to compose his body straight. The pain in his body, and body temperature rising.

'Choices is mine huh? Her death or live will mean that I have won anyway!'

The King took his time and stepped slow towards the woman. He began to gather crystal in his palm which formed a knife perfectly held. He was mere inches away from the woman but with no warning,

The King went unconscious. His body drifted and fell down beside the woman laps as the night was cold and dark.

His attempt to get rid of all anger went in vein.

'Poor Noctis, You think I will let you lay a hand on my beloved Future Queen?'

 **Region of Tenebrae, Borderline**

The sun shined bright and Vanille laid composed in her sleeping form. Chirping of birds and insect were like music. Until a group of soldiers came by inspecting the vehicle.

'Sir, we found princess Vanille. She is unharmed.' said the man who searched for any survivor cause it was strange because no bodies were easily spot from the region.

'Your grace!! Open your eyes.. Vanille. PRINCESS, wake up!'

The sudden outburst from a female soldier made Vanille snap into reality crying out loud from her bad dream.

'Fang! Where am I? Where is she?!'

'Snap out of it already Vanille. There is nobody to be concerned about. Are you alright?'

'Yah, but where is she?'

'Who are you talking about?' A young guy asked in curiosity to princess constant urge to see if the soldier last night with her was alright.

But her worries were ignored and she was stated as victim who lost her sanity due to an ambushed event.

 **Kings Room, Citadel - Insomnia**

The King groaned at the pain he felt. It felt like the worst hangover with a drink of bottle or more

He patted his hand all the way to look for his phone, instead he grabbed something soft.

At first he felt the sensation pleasing and began to absorb the softness with tenderness but then something poked his palms, it felt erected with Noctis touch in such way that was clear as day, he heard a moan not from his mouth.

He was awake in his bed, Groping something soft, and poke on his palm, last night he fell asleep, on top of his bed, his own room! WITH A WOMAN!!

The sudden change in his mood brought him back to reality and he fell down on the floor hard on his ass. He groaned at the pain but the sensation that he felt still remained warm in his hand.

As he saw the woman stir, his breath turned short and heavy. He found the situation critical to point where he would be stated as Pervert King.

He quickly backed himself on his feet and ran into the bathroom, lashing the door behind. He looked at the mirror, not believing in the presence of any woman. He turned the tap and splashed the water on his face to wash the sweat covering him totally from head to neck.

Back in the room, Lightning woke up from pleased sensation that her body felt. But there was no one else and with no one else around, the room so big, a bed and voice from the room next door.

Lightning checked herself quick and was happy of her dignity, not being taken advantage. Her clothe were intact but something still did not fit in place.

Her weapons were stripped off her and any device she carried. She noticed her surrounding and took an opportunity to ambush the person behind that lock door.

She took possession of a cloth and ready to jump at her prey when the person entered the room was no other than a maid.

The sudden outburst made Noctis jump out of the bathroom only to see a maid laying unconscious on the floor. But something made him terrified to a point. He forgot he was half naked, and sprinted to chase down the woman in only denim shorts.

He saw a glimpse of strawberry colored hair round the next corner and without hesitating teleported to the end and catching her off guard. The soldier struggled to escape from Kings grasp and with no doubt she felt the same pain over and over on her chest and felt her body giving up.

She moved her head towards the stranger. Who in fact himself was clenching on his chest with same frown as her. They both were short on breath, thus remained silent.

'Who are you?'

The soldier begged for answer but none received because the man himself was suffocating. Things were just getting complicated and she advanced towards the person. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavy, the woman stayed next to him and adjusted his position before any help came.

'Who're you? And what place is this?'

Noctis stayed in his posture without attempting a move to look at the person. His eye sight was blur and due to warping his strength faded.

'Insomnia.' and before anything she could've expected, She asked for his name and about a way to escape.

'Noctis!' The blond from the other night howled his friend name, alerting other guards nearby.

Prompto pulled out his revolver and aimed toward the suspect next to the King, pinning him in weird manner also known hostile.

'Take a step back, hands on the floor. If you dare, I will blow your pretty face Princess.'

The woman gulped at the situation and crouched back as said till the blond was next to his now laid unconscious friend.

'Hey buddy!, Noct? You okay!!' Prompto stirred his friend a bit but was replied with groan. This made Prompto bit more careful with Noctis and this girl they took hostage. Soon a couple of Crownsguard came to rescue and took the woman far from King.

 **Infirmary, Citadel - Insomnia.**

The King woke up in midst of treatment. He saw a few nurse and a doctor checking on his vitals and many more.

Though unnoticed Noctis was awake. He laid still on the bed and overheard the doctor with Ignis talk.

'Kings health has been double checked and there was no conclusion of how he got fragile. His stats are all clear and no poison was detected in blood test at all. We need to make sure he is kept aware of his condition. No more use of teleports.'

'I appreciate your help doctor. May I visit the lord right now?'

The Emperor request was accepted and warned to not let his Highness burden himself to get recover without much efforts. Because the King was afterall beloved to everyone.

'Hey, Noct. Glad you still alive. We had nightmare when we received the news. Prompto nearly raged into insanity.'

'He'd?' Noctis asked in utter shock. 'For how long have I been here though?'

'12 hours.'

After a dead silence, Noctis raised his head, he in thought wanted to know something rather ask his friend.

'What about the hostage? Where is she?!'

'Next room.'

The silence took over again and there were now a curiosity taking place. _Why was she even in there. Did she happen to get punishment f_ _or the sin she never committed in the first place!_ '

To answer your question! She has some disorder just like you have gone through.'

Noctis remained silent when the news was told to him. 'what about it?'

'Well... ' Ignis pushed his glasses bit up and what he heard from reports told Noctis how she fainted when she was interrogated. The soldier/woman in consideration was examined and found some fact similar to Kings current health.

The medical report was something unexpected for Ignis to believe but 'The woman we caught is not the princess..., though...'

The sudden hitch in Ignis statement raised Kings demand to know what made him stop in middle of his sentence. Taking a deep breath he gathered in his consciousness, 'she resemble the energy from the late crystal of our Kingdom.'

The words shook Noctis calm and asked in terrific way which made the Emperor doubt the news just now he blurted had been a mistake to tell or not.

Clearing his throat he presumed his talk and told every bit of details.

 **phewww. Do tell how it was... I do expect that it was not that shabby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Change In Plans**

 _'Morning Son.'_

The uninvited greet startled the King early this morning only to notice the pink head girl sleeping again in his room, though this time he was at safe distance.

Relaxing on the couch so comfortable that nights and days could be spent lazy which was several footsteps away from the large sized bed that he preferred to stay away from for the time being.

The room was colored Satan black and the floor furnished with the finest carpets manufactured for High class decor.

He monitored the room to find his so called mother. But a quick gust of cold wind behind him sent shivers down his spine.

After recovering from the soreness due to his bad sleeping position. Noctis went towards the balcony to shut the windows close.

Turning back around, One eye cracking and noticing his mother... Eos! form up. This was the first time he would see her in person yet last time he saw her was in pitioss only in sculptures.

His tone turning into a curious yet demanding. _'Why are you here?'_

Eos simply ignored the question and floated away from her son to the person laid on the bed. Smile simply crept on her face when she leaned in close to study her son bride to be.

 _'You're blessed to have a beautiful fiancé, my son! Though it hurts to see you both close yet far from each others reach.'_

Noctis frowned at her comment, he leaned back to rest, eyes closed _'I have no idea what you speak of right now. She is just a... guest for now!'_

Choosing the right words, Noctis hesitated a bit to question... the woman.

 _'This really bothers me to ask but are you... are you really my mother?'_

On hearing those words for confirmation by King made Eos smile. Her son do doubt her words but the topic of a mother was a sensitive matter even for someone else.

 _'It's a long story. I can assure you that when the time comes... I will answer your questions or may be you will find them out yourself.'_

 _' ... but how can I be assured?'_

Eos smiled once more with a gentle nod and soon vanished from the sight. _'Rule well my Son.'_

The King was brought back to his sense when the maid knocked on door. As per request, a couple of clean wear, shoes and nothing too formal was carried.

 _Your Highness, I bring you finest of clothes for the guest. Emperor request for your presence in the dining hall too, the council awaits._

 _'Thank you, inform them I'm on my way.'_ Noctis gave his words. Before closing the door carrying the clothes by himself and setting on the bed w/ care.

He moved towards the beauty on his bed. Too bad it was not his night to sleep beside her, embracing the warmth and sweet scent. It seemed natural.

 _'Excuse me!'_ The King spoke with tenderness in his voice.

The woman groaned a bit but didn't dare to wake from the bed, cuddling to the soft, warm blanket that covered her body.

 _'Wake up, will you?'_ Noctis once more tried to get her up though poked her arm altogether.

This time Lightning woked up... agitated, scared about her whereabouts. Slowly and gradually she turned to see the same guy who caught her when she tried to escape.

They both remained quiet, not a single word they could mutter and waited this awkward silence to end somehow.

 _'...are you feeling well?'_

Noctis asked in nervousness. This was mostly due all those action he again remembered.

 _'Fine... and you?'_ Lightning replied with same question.

 _'You can see for yourself.'_

They both remained silence again. Noctis looked around a bit and remembered the clothes he set next to bed.

 _'What's your name?'_

Lightning felt insecure and suspicious about the situation.

 _'Lightning.'_

Feeling odd of her position, she managed to sit straight up in more adequate manner.

 _'Unique... name. Well Lightning, here are some clothes for you to wear. For our guest should not be left without proper care.'_

Lightning took a look around the room before she could speak _'I guess, thanks.'_

 _'You could join me at breakfast as a thanks. You must be hungry.'_

Lightning approved for the proposal, took little time to get ready. She discarded her uniform.

The clothes were of fine size and she herself seemed comfortable in casual than it being formal. Neither it was much fancy to her taste.

Once she was done she made her way out of the washroom,stood tall face to face with the King.

 _'You look adorable. Shall we?'_

Noctis waved at the doors for her to follow.. And each servants, guards they crossed by bowed for paying respect.

The long walk in the hallway seemed endless and all the shine the marble floor reflected was just magnificent and the Portraits and artifacts all around them were intimating.

Each crafted sculpture and portraits had name labeled on them in a language she believed to be native and roman numericals marked along.

 _'What's with the bow?'_

Lightning asked in annoyance as she followed on the lead not really liking all the attention they had been gathering around. For moments every guard and maids/servants they passed stopped to take a glance at the new visitor. Lightning was afterall a stranger in the Caelum dynasty.

 _'It's complicated... '_

The whole social interaction between Noctis and Lightning was getting them no where.

Feeling it better to just stay quiet and keep each other accompany.

 _'We are here. Come, I shall introduce everyone to you... for good.'_

The King and the soldier entered the dining hall with the council and Emperor surprised to glance at the newcomer.

They stood to greet the Lord. _'Lovely company, sire. The council looks pleased to see you and the guest.'_

Jester stated in excitation and because every council member had lost words with most either end up praising or bowing before the couple.

Lightning was quite overwhelmed by the sudden title. Thoughts began to flow spontaneously, yet she could not speak or ask of what was happening because the man who stood beside her was gritting his teeth either in stress or the fact he hid about him being a lord.

Composing himself straight. Noctis cleared up his throat to clear out some misunderstanding.

 _'Councilmen, meet Lightning. A former Warlord and old friend of mine.'_

Everyone settled back to their respective seats and Noctis pulled out a chair for Lightning, like a true gentleman act before he settled himself.

The talk began with knowing tidbits about things to begin looking out for including buisness, wars that they might face sooner or later.

Though as ordered, once the breakfast had been started to serve... talks were rescheduled.

Only in the end council leaving Noctis, Ignis and Lightning alone after they all finished with the conversation and breakfast.

 _'Lightning, I believe we should get over with the formalities'_ Ignis demanded as he sipped water from the glass. Eyes mainly fixed on the guest.

 _'Tell us everything Lightning... I seek for some answers yet uncovered. I believe the previous few interrogation were failure.'_ The King demanded.

 _'Who might you think I should answer to?'_

 _'Talk with Respect. And lower your head before the King of Lucis.'_ Ignis commanded. Making an effort to show Lightning her possession.

 _'No need, just answer few question and you are free to leave.'_ Noctis proposed an offer.

 _'I have no clue and I have nothing to lose. Do as you wish.'_ Lightning mocked but deep within she had a sense of either fight or flight.

 ** _what would a King and this person have buisness with me? Let alone, were they after the princess too?_** Lightning thought.

 _'I will answer your questions only if you're gonna negotiate.'_

Ignis and Noctis glanced at each other, nodding in agreement that they have nothing to worry.

 _'What are your demands?'_ Ignis asked with his judgement clouded by Noctis presence.

There were certain protocols and ambition they still had to accomplish.

 _I want to get back Tenebrae, escorted safely. My confiscated weapon should be handed over and I want to know why am I being held here.'_

Lightning began to question the King.

 _'Buisness proposition.'_

 _'What buisness are we talking about?'_

 _'... We had unfinished buisness with yours truly, princess of Tenebrae.'_ Emperor spoke this time to keep the talk clean.

 _'But we lay no threat to your Kingdom.'_

 _'Than explain your presence in Niflhiem border.'_

 _'we were set course to Accordo for princess to wedd Lord_ _Leonhart.'_ Lightning defended.

' _Why were you disguised as Princess? Do you not value your life?'_

 _'We were under attacked by group of thugs. But I found myself here afterall.'_

 _'Act of bravery indeed... though you might not be aware of political situation in your country.'_

Ignis jumped into conversation, prepared to let out the hideous truth of Lightning Nation.

 _'I believe that's none of your concern.'_ Lightning frowned in return before setting the empty glass of water on the table.

 _'We're done here, it seems your superiors really care for their selfishness. I'll be personally escorting you back to Tenebrae as compensation.'_ Noctis proposed his company, standing from his seat and prepared to walk out though interupted by the Emperor.

 _'But your Highness, such task does not seek your attention. The council awaits this afternoon!'_

 _'Take care of that Ignis. That's finalized. It has been long since I stepped out of citadel.'_

Seemed out of options, Ignis bowed before leaving the two. Everthing he could think of to secure Noctis meanwhile was his first priority.

 _'Izunia, follow his Highness.'_

 **Unknown Region, Kingdom of Lucis.**

The roar of the R8 engine became more lively.

Noctis drived through the forest region after the walls of insomnia were left behind. leaving nothing but dust trails.

 _'Why did you join military?'_ Noctis questioned as he drove the car.

 _'Nothing special.'_ Lightning replied, unsure about the Kings intention.

 _'What happens when you go back?'_

 _'Do I make an interesting subject to you, Lord of Lucis?'_ Slight annoyed.

Noctis decided to stay put for the meanwhile as redness crept his face slow.

 _'You look pretty to be a soldier. You got a family, friend to look after?'_

Lightning lost herself into thoughts thinking why did he bothers himself knowing her.

 _'What is your name your Highness?'_

 _'Noctis Lucis Caelum CXVI. In short call me Noctis'_

 _'Well Noctis, I used to have a sister but I blame it all destiny that it took her away from me.'_

 _'I'm sorry about ths loss.'_ Noctis apologized with sympathetic look.

 _'Don't be, I was the one to abandon her and all for their sake.'_

Lightning stopped answering as border patrol came in sight. Tenebrae border patrol stood at great distance from the Lucis. The teritory was seperated by walls and fences and Lightning had to walk her way through. The land covered with green grass and forest that hid the path towards the major cities of Tenebrae. Lucis was far opposite to it. The land of lucis consisted of hills and fortified walls. Ready to intercept the incoming assault.

 _'thank you for dropping me.'_ Lightning gestured.

 _'Hope we meet again.'_

 _'I hope not. And it will be wise you forget about me. That's a fair warning to you. King Caelum.'_

With the final words Lightning walked out of the car and headed towards the check post. She had to get back to her duty and report.

But things turned out to be against her, as every guard pointed their weapon towards her.

 _'Hold it, who are you to intrude the Tenebrae.'_ One of the Officer inquired. While other aimed at Lightning.

 _'Sergeant Farron, Princess Oerba guardian. Take me to the capital immediately.'_

 _'Stay were you are Sergeant. We need access to your identity before you proceed.'_ The officer walked in to the checkpost ordering his mens to contact H.Q.

 _'Sir, a woman named Sergeant Farron request to captial... Sir?... Yes Sir, She resemble the same as you speak of... Right away sir.'_

The officer came back calm. ' _Sergeant, we need you to hand over your weapon. It's a matter of security.'_

Not believing what she heard, Lightning felt no choice but to comply and as soon the officer had took the bait he ordered his men to charge.

 _'All men prepare to_ _engage. Capture her at all cost.'_

Couple of men quick approached towards her, yet they were knocked back by kick to their jaws.

Lightning pulled out her gunblade. Ready for a fight. Whenever the group of soldier attempted to strain her... she countered their attacks in seconds before she dislocated her enemies arms and legs.

The remaining soldier coward in her presence. They were slowly being dominated by the lone rogue soldier. Once a gunner attempted bullet fire, Lightning did not hesitated to shot back.

' _Anyone else who wish to carry on?'_ The guards began to tremble and saw their officer utterly shocked. But instead they perked up when an unexpected favour was blessed to them.

 _'Not... now.. just no-t now... '_ Lightning gasped when her heart ached again. This time collapsing on her knee. She closed her eyes when one guard prepared to knock out Lightning with the rear of his rifle.

The sound of weapon collision echoed around. The soldier fell down on the ground slowly dying before others sight. Blood seeping through his body where once the blade was struck.

' _Incompetent!'_

Lightning went unconscious, not able to see her Savior. But the last thing she heard was agony, blood spattering and fear that evoked within her heart.

The annihilation went merciless. Nothing could be sorted out whose body part belonged to whom.

The King formed his magic, burning the remains into ashes. Leaving rest for nature to wipe them out.

 _'Your Highness? This is Ignis... I insist you back right now. Your action demands answer. It's a direct order from the Emperor!'_

Noctis at once walked towards the airship holding on to Lightning. Within minutes the ground was left in instant. He already felt the urge in Ignis was and there was a big lecture waiting for him.

 **Citadel, Insomnia**

 _'Your Highness, shall I bring something for you as well?'_ the maid asked but was relieved from room leaving Noctis alone with Lightning who rested on the bed eyes closed.

' _This would have not happen if you obeyed what I command you Son.'_

 _'Not again.'_

 _'What is it that you want from me Goddess?'_ Noctis cried in annoyance.

 _'I'm your mother for my sake least son. Second I don't get it why things don't settle in that brain of yours?'_

 _'I get it.. I get it. You want me to take good care of her and that is what I'm doing.'_

Eos sighed. Noctis was really stubborn and he was making excuse after excuse. Eos felt pity for him

 _'You have forgotten the ambition isn't it son? All I'm doing is for you.'_ Eos taunted, clearly things she wanted to make Noctis understand seemed out of her league.

The conversation snapped Lightning unconscious state. The pain within her chest eased though on second thought her head ached from the noise she could not sort out.

 _'I have not forgotten my ambition. But involving her into this matter risk everyone I care.'_

 _'That's why claiming her would solve the problem you seem to be worried about..._ '

Eos felt Lightning presence. Deciding to come back later. _She is awake!'_

With that being said, Eos vanished from the room leaving Noctis and Lightning alone.

 _'You okay?'_ Noctis sat beside her as she pulled herself up.

' _Might be, my heart pained and everything went dark. How did I end up here again?'_

 _'Had to keep a watch on you! You fought brave back then. Why were they attacking you?'_

 _'No clue! They just began to strain me thats all I remembered.'_

 _'Did they hurt you?'_ Noctis asked in concern but was replied with a ghost of smile.

 _'Why waste time on me your Highness? I'm just a soldier and that too enemy's.'_

 _'That depends on me, after all I'm the Lord and I wish to spend time where I want.'_ Noctis smiled in return.

 _'Take proper rest Lightn-'_

 _'You may call me Light.'_ Lightning interrupted.

 _'Well you may call me Noctis in return Light. That will be fair enough.'_

With that Noctis left the chamber. Heading his way to throne room where his friend Ignis would be awaiting for his presence.

 **Throne Room, Citadel**

The doors were pushed in by guards as their king made his way into the room. He walked by to the throne once belonged to his father.

 _'That was completely unacceptable. What were you thinking back there Noct? Did you for once realised that any moment this nation would be under war due to your reckless decision.'_ Ignis lashed upon the King.

 _'You worry a lot Ignis. I've come up with a plan._

W _hat if we wage war first? I realised with time why Iedolas Aldercapt was keen to conquer the land.'_ Noctis smirked. Walking by his friend, his eyes color changed to red from midnight blue.

 _'But... Your Highness. Our ambition meant no war but peace treaty.'_

 _'The world has changed within 10 years old friend. Tenebrae and Accordo plans greater than we imagined.'_

Noctis turned back to Ignis who looked puzzled about His Highness condition.

 _'Ignis, I want you to rally your fleet to Accordo. Intercept any help they send to Tenebrae.'_

 _'... Noct, I hope you know what you mean.'_

 _'Count on me. All I want is you to begin with the preparations.'_

 _'Yes My Lord, I'll leave within hours back to Niflheim. Fleet will be ready to dispatch once I arrive.'_

The Emperor bid his farewell and left the Lord in his throne room. Nothing but silence consumed and Noctis struggled for a while within internal conflicts. Overcoming his pride and no way could he gather other solution.

 _'Mo-... Goddess Eos? I need... I need help!'_

Whispering for help, Noctis hoped if Eos would eventually appear. He walked back and forth for a while and later to his expectations Eos finally showed up though she felt lost in her own world.


End file.
